


The Not So Great Escape

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel misses a meeting. Jack's irritated.





	The Not So Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This is a companion piece to Meeting of the Mind but can be read alone. Thanks to Donna for the push and Renenet for getting it started in the first place!  
  
Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!  


* * *

Daniel raced into Sam’s office and ducked behind the door, red-faced and breathless. Sam looked up from her desk in concern.

“Daniel, what’ s wrong?” she asked.

“Wrong?” said Daniel peering around the door frame before returning to his previous position flattened against the wall. “Nothing’s wrong,” he panted. “Why do you ask?”

Sam stood up and went to the door to look out into the hallway. It was empty. Then she walked over to stand in front of Daniel. Crossing her arms she said, “You look like you just ran a marathon and you’re hiding behind the door in my office like the devil himself is after you.”

“He is,” Daniel muttered in a voice so soft Sam couldn’t quite catch it.

“What was that?”

“The devil,” Daniel said, “he is after me.”

Sam narrowed her eyes to look at the tense linguist in front of her. She didn’t recall any alien incursions or unusual viruses going around the base so maybe Daniel was just tired. “You look like you could use some sleep,” she said sympathetically. “Why don’t you head for home a little early and turn in?” She reached out to pat Daniel on the arm. “I’m sure the colonel won’t mind.

“Yes, he would,” Daniel said. “Jack's the one who's after me.”

“The colonel’s after you?” Sam asked, puzzled by Daniel’s statement. “Why is the colonel after you?”

Daniel was peering around the corner of the doorway again looking to see if the coast was clear. Ignoring Sam’s question, he stepped out into the hallway. “Don’t tell him you saw me, okay?” He gave Sam a little lopsided grin and sprinted down the hallway.

“Your secrets safe with me,” she shouted at the retreating figure.

 

Teal’c’s kelnoreem was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and the immediate appearance of Daniel Jackson. 

“Teal’c?” Daniel’s voice was hesitant, “I hope you don’t mind if I barge in.”

“Your presence is always welcome, Daniel Jackson.” He nodded at his friend. “Do you wish to join me in kelnoreem?”

“No, thanks Teal’c. I’m not staying. I just needed a place to catch my breath.”

Teal’c noticed that Daniel was breathing rather rapidly and immediately expressed his concern for his teammate. “Are you ill, Daniel Jackson? I will accompany you to the infirmary if you wish.”

No, no,” Daniel said, “not ill, just running away from someone.”

“Is someone attempting to harm you? I will gladly deal with this person if you will give me their name.” Teal’c rose from his cross-legged position on the floor ready to spring to Daniel’s defense. “ I will also inform O’Neill who will join us in capturing and punishing this person.”

“It’s Jack who’s chasing me,” Daniel said with his hand on the door. Opening it a crack he listened for a minute before he whispered to Teal’c, “Don’t tell Jack I was here,” and slipped out into the hallway.

Teal'c tweaked an eyebrow.

 

A few hours later found the three teammates in the cafeteria enjoying a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. 

“Sorry if I upset you this morning, guys. I was trying to stay out of Jack’s way,” Daniel said secure in the knowledge that he had outrun, if not outsmarted, the colonel.

“For what reason was O’Neill pursuing you, Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel sank a little lower into the chair before answering. “I missed a briefing with SG8,” he said embarrassed.

“Daniel! Not after what happened the last time,” Sam said.

“What occurred the last time?” Teal’c asked.

Daniel refused to answer suddenly finding that eating his pie needed all of his concentration.

“Daniel feel asleep on the couch in his office,” Sam explained to Teal'c enjoying Daniel's discomfort, "and the colonel had to go wake him up."

“This is not an unusual occurrence,” Teal’c said. “You are often here late into the evening and do not get the sleep you require.”

“Thank you, Teal’c,” Daniel said, gratified by his friend’s support. “Unfortunately, Jack didn’t see it that way.”

“Did O’Neill chase you through the hallways when this last occurred?” Teal’c asked.

“No,” Daniel said.

When he didn’t elaborate Sam finished for him. “He didn’t chase Daniel through the halls, he performed a Vulcan mind meld.” Sam’s grin could hardly be contained because by now Daniel was blushing. "And he promised that the next time Daniel forgot a meeting he would give him a Vulcan nerve pinch."

“I understood that a Vulcan mind meld was merely part of a television science fiction program and therefore not something that could happen in reality.”

“Your right, Teal’c, it’s not possible,” Sam said.

“Then why would O’Neill engage in such a pointless endeavor?”

Daniel looked up and sighed. “Jack wanted to tell me that I missed a meeting and that I shouldn’t miss another one.”

“Ah,” said Teal’c. "This is part of O’Neill’s strange sense of humor.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Daniel muttered.

"And the Vulcan nerve pinch is more severe?" Teal'c asked.

"The mind meld was bad enough. The nerve pinch hurts! The Vulcan takes his fingers and applies pressure just below the neck..." Daniel complaining trailed off as he realized how silly he sounded.

“I have observed that you and O’Neill are much like Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock,” Teal’c said sagely.

“What?” Daniel asked in amazement.

“I think you’re right, Teal’c,” Sam piped in. “The colonel and Daniel fight just like Kirk and Spock. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.”

“Indeed, Daniel Jackson uses his superior intellect in the same way Mr. Spock does.”

“I am not a Vulcan!” Daniel yelled out into the quiet of the cafeteria. Glancing around, he saw that almost everyone in the room was staring at him, or what was worse, laughing at him.

“Oh, God, this will be all over the base by tomorrow,” Daniel groaned.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Daniel,” Sam said consolingly.

Daniel looked at her hopefully. "You don’t?” he asked willing to take comfort in whatever words of wisdom Sam could offer. 

“No, I’m sure everyone on base will know within the hour.”

“Oh, God! I’m just going to go lock myself in my office until next year,” Daniel said in despair. He was slouched so far down in the chair that Sam was worried he was going to slip out the bottom onto the floor, although she suspected that, at the moment, being under the table would be better than sitting here in front of half the base.

Daniel took another gulp of coffee hoping to hide his beet red face behind his coffee cup. “I’m going to my office. Tell Jack I’ll be back at work once everyone forgets all this--maybe in a month or so.”

“Don’t think so, Daniel,” a surprisingly chipper voice behind him said. “I’ve rescheduled your briefing for 0400 which is in about,” Jack glanced at his watch, “five minutes. The marines are really looking forward to it.” He pulled back the archeologist’s chair and motioned for Daniel to precede him from the room.

Daniel groaned again. How much worse could this day get? His only consolation was that he had escaped the Vulcan nerve pinch from Jack. Perhaps, Daniel thought, Jack didn’t want to embarrass his friend in front of anyone—although he certainly didn’t have any trouble embarrassing him in private, or in front of Sam and Teal’c. Resigned and depressed, Daniel walked out of the room in front of Jack.

“Sorry for missing the meeting this morning, Jack.” Daniel said contritely.

“Not a problem, Daniel,” Jack responded amicably.

“And I really appreciate the fact that you didn’t give me the Vulcan nerve pinch. I’ve still got the bruise on my cheek from the Vulcan mind meld.”

“Yeah,” Jack said, “I’m glad it’s starting to fade.”

“I’ll try not to miss another meeting,” Daniel continued.

“I know that, Daniel,” Jack said.

 

Entering the briefing room in front of Jack, Daniel prepared to take his place in front of the projection screen. He walked quickly with his head down trying to review his presentation in his head before he spoke. 

Jack took a spot at the back of the room and leaned against the wall. This was going to be so much better than a Vulcan nerve pinch. Daniel took a deep breath and turned to face the marines, ready to begin the briefing. 

In unison the marines stood up and said, “Live long and prosper, Dr. Jackson.” Their fingers were spread in the traditional Vulcan salute.

Daniel could only hope the floor would open up and swallow him.


End file.
